Inu Style Holiday songs!
by Mooing Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Well, from the title.. there holiday songs done with Inuyasha characters! please review!
1. Sesshomaru Is Commin To Town!

Hey every one! Moo here with some songs redone by my friend and me! Please, please review and if you have a favorite song (holidays only please!) say it in the review or e-mail me, ) or instant message me on aol/aim (MomoAdachi3298) that's! ENJOY! Oh.. And I don't own InuYasha people T.T   
  
Sesshomaru Is Coming To Town 

**You better watch out**

**You better scream and cry**

**Better not doubt**

**I'm telling you why**

**Sesshomaru is coming to town  
**

**He's making a list**

**And checking it twice;**

**Gonna find out who's a mortal and who's not**

**Sesshomaru is coming to town  
**

**He haunts you when you're sleeping**

**He'll attack you when you're awake**

**He knows if you've Died or not**

**So watch out for his Poison Claws!  
**

**O! You better watch out!**

**You better scream and cry**

**Better not doubt**

**I'm telling you why**

**Sesshomaru is coming to town**

**Sesshomaru is coming to town!**

**Oh and Jaken and Rin too!**


	2. Sesshomaru The poisonus Clawed Villian

Yet another InuYasha song XD! Please review... I don't own InuYasha... Or the songs that I do... THERE ARE YOU HAPPY! T.T! But some day I will own Shippo o.o! Enjoy and review please! I'm still taking songs if you have any! Oh and I am working on Jingle bells! =)

* * *

  
**_Sesshomaru the Poisonous Clawed Villain_**

**You know InuYasha, and Kagome, and**

**Miroku, and Sango,**

**Shippo, and Kiara, and**

**Rin and Jaken**

**But do you recall**

**The most famous character of all  
**

**Sesshomaru, the poisonous clawed villain**

**Had a very long fluffy tail**

**And if you ever touched it**

**You would never live to tell the Tail.  
**

**All of the other Characters**

**Used to laugh and call him Fluffy!**

**They never let poor Sesshi**

**Have the better sward.  
**

**Then one foggy Hallows eve**

**Sesshi came to say:**

**"Jaken with your head so big,**

**Won't you baby-sit Rin tonight?"  
**

**Then all the Characters Scream in fear**

**As they spotted his bigger poisonous claws,**

**Sesshomaru the poisonous clawed Villain **

**We'll never look at you the same way!**

**Miroku either.... o.o :don't ask... long story:**


	3. Authors note! Read please!

Hello... This IS Moo speaking and you might not want to here what I'm going to say next. oo...maybe.. Ok well... -holds up a near by folder- I decided not to take ALL (just more than half... oo just kidding .) the credit because my friend and I made up these songs so it will include her in it too.. THEREFOR... we have decided to make a new account and transfer all the songs onto there! But.. it might not be up for a few days... -knees start so shake- and so.. uhh yeah! I'll tell u what the name of it will be, lol and there will be up coming songs like, Jingle bells, joy to the world, winter wonder land, frosty the snow man, 12 days of Christmas, here comes peter cotton tail, 5 little pumpkins, and many, many more! So call the phone number at the bottom of your computer screen now for free shipping and handling! Sorry no checks, C.O.D's, or cash... But.. we like cash.. send it any way.. Yeah.. we love cash... JUST KIDDING! Wouldn't that be great? All right well if you have aim/aol... Momoadachi3298.. and if any one still cares to read this.. yahoo: Minimoon1313

Ok.. cutting the crap lol so yeah it wont be up for a few days.. sorry guys! T.T!

Oh! And I successfully got the right to own Shippo! –Huggles the fox and the C.I.A and the F.B.I come in linking hands- (I don't know if they would come but still oo)

AHH! I knew the C.I.A was after me! –runs around like mad-

Cia/Fbi: get that girl for illegal take over of the cute fluffy foxish kitsune like demon!

Never!! –keeps running around with him held tightly-

Cia/Fbi: -hit her over the head with a suit case and puts her in a straight jacket and takes the fox and runs like mad-


	4. I Saw Miroku Kissing some Girl

Whoa! Hey everyone! I'm back with more songs! Sorry for the very long wait but a lot of things have happened so fast! But I'm glad I can come back and keep typing songs since it close to Christmas again. I'm also taking song requests, so read, review, and request! I'll try to get up 2+ songs a day!

* * *

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its Characters :Sniff:

**I Saw Miroku Kissing Some-girl (Shippo's Point Of View.)**

I saw Miroku kissing some girl,

In the local village last night.

He didn't hear me gasp

Just behind that old rotting tree,

He thought I was in my sleeping bag fast asleep

Then, I saw that girl slap Miroku

Across his cheek left a red mark!

Oh what a laugh it was and would have been,

If Sango had only seen,

Miroku kissing some girl last night!

Oh what a laugh it was and would have been,

If Sango had only seen,

Miroku kissing some girl last night!


	5. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

Jingle Bells

Inu-Smells

Naraku broke a leg

Sango finally lost her nerve

And Kirara flew away!

Dashing through the woods

Hot on Kirara's trail

Over a cliff they go

Screaming all the way

Bells on Totosai's cow

Saving the Inu-Gang

Onward they go again

Loosing Kirara's trail!

* * *

New song, inspired by the infamous 'Jingle bells, Batman smells' tune! Don't forget to read, review, and request! 


End file.
